


a thread by itself does not forge a bond

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confrontations, Getting Together, M/M, Revelations, Trope Subversion, almost completely dialogue, but that doesn't stop them, madatobi aren't soulmates, something that isn't pure fluff??? who am i?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: “I’ll be taking my leave then.”“So you won’t talk about it?”“About what?”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	a thread by itself does not forge a bond

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr who requested: Prompt: madatobi. Madara doesnt have any soulmate (no mark or watevr). Tobirama hates his soulmate (any other character). Madatobi liking each other but unable to act on it due to society/think the other wont like them back.
> 
> tried an almost completely dialogue-only piece this time fingers crossed it's not crap

“I’ll be taking my leave then.”

“So you won’t talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Stop being obtuse, you insufferable Uchiha, you know very well what I’m referring to.”

“We’ve already talked about this.”

“We barely talked the last time. You _ran_.”

“I did not.” A huff.

“You kissed me into speechlessness, pulled away, and jumped out the window without so much as a farewell. Is that not just simply running?”

A strangled sound of frustration. “This isn’t— This is anything but simple!”

“Elaborate.” Arms cross in front of his chest.

“You have a soulmate, Senju! My eyes haven’t deteriorated so much that I can’t see that soulmark on your arm.”

“One who is perfectly happy with their partner and doesn’t want to do anything with me and neither do I.”

“What?!”

“Oh, come off it. Surely you’ve at least heard about soulmate pairs failing to get along.”

“We have always been taught that soulmates are the end all, be all and all that.”

“Soulmates are simply suggestions, not the final verdict. That’s on us to decide. Even soulmates have to work on their relationship. A thread by itself, even one made by fate, does not forge a bond.”

“…That sounds like something from a trashy romance novel.”

“Fuck you, Uchiha. They’re _my_ words.” An indignant huff.

Quiet.

“What of you then? You haven’t made mention of your own soulmate.”

“I don’t have one.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a soulmark. My clansmen once thought I was meant to die alone and unhappy, solely existed as an instrument of war, before dad beat it out of them.”

“Hmm.”

“What? No disparaging remarks about my status as markless?”

“Not at all, I’ve met a handful of markless myself, they’re no different from anyone else with marks.”

“I’ve only ever met one and they were bitter as hell.”

“One does not mean all.”

“Stick it, Senju.”

“Oh? Already?”

Heat rushes through cheeks. “I— YOU— FUCKING— _SHUT UP!_ ”

Huffing chuckles ring throughout the room.

An indignant huff and a head turned away.

A considering silence.

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.” A facepalm. “Your brother’s going to murder me.”

“Hashirama wouldn’t be so murderous to his best friend. You think yours won’t? I’d be surprised if he doesn’t try slowly torturing me first.”

“…A fair judgment when it comes to Izuna, I suppose.”

“You ‘suppose’?” A raised brow.

A conceding sigh. “Yeah. Izuna would do that.”

“Of course I’m right.”

A pause, then a centering breath. “Then. We’ll try.”

“Hmph. ‘Try.’ I suppose that’s the most I can wrangle out of you as of now. Do know that I am of the opinion that this will work and we can stick it to fate along the way.” A wicked grin then latches on into a deep kiss.

“Mmmhh.” They draw apart, mere centimeters away, breaths mingle. “You spiteful bastard.”

“You say it like you aren’t one.”

“Shut up and keep kissing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/615748350817484800/prompt-madatobi-madara-doesnt-have-any-soulmate)
> 
> i’m actually high-key scared of confrontations and the ones i’ve had were Not about feelings and stuff so uh …yeah
> 
> ...did i pull off the dialogue okay?? this is kind of an experiment eheheh
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
